Hel Ra Citadel
Hel Ra Citadel is a Nedic fort that was conquered by the ancient Ra Gada during their conquest of Craglorn. The fort itself is located within the mountain range south of the Craglorn region, supposedly creating a trade route which passed through these mountains.Dialogue with Damisi Since the Yokudan times, at an unspecified date, Hel Ra Citadel was closed off from the rest of Tamriel, unable to be opened by any manner, until the Three Banners WarDialogue with Kailstig the Axe; shortly after the conflict sparked, Hel Ra Citadel became the locale of encampment for the Celestial Warrior's Anka-Ra army, which was later defeated by a group of Undaunted sent by Kailstig the Axe during the events of . Quests Assaulting the Citadel Multiple Undaunted delvers must enter Hel Ra Citadel and defeat the Celestial Warrior and his residing Anka-Ra army. The quest is received from Kailstig the Axe, found both in the Crossroads Tavern and the entrance chamber of the trial. Notable items *''Castles and Coffers Volume III: Hel Ra Citadel'' *''Elenaire's Journal'' *''Felgol's Note'' – Hall of the Warrior *''This Text Property of Leki's Blade'' - Hall of the Warrior *''Torn Page (Anonymous)'' *''Torn Page (Jenedusil)'' *''Worn and Torn Page'' Characters *Aira *Damisi *Sallunas *Talirinde *Ludippe Guegan *Felgol *Yokeda Rok'dun *Yokeda Kai *Earrona Kneecapper *Sleeps-on-Shield *Kailstig the Axe *Mindil the Untested Walkthrough The group composition recommended for this trial is one tank, two healers, and nine damage-dealers. If wished to complete the difficult mode of the trial, it is recommended to replace a damage-dealer with a secondary tank. The recommended abilities to be used for this trial are "Force Shock" and "Venom Arrow." As soon as the trial is entered, the delvers can find Kailstig the Axe, offering the quest "Assaulting the Citadel." Past the entrance hall, a spectral apparition of the Warrior confronts the Undaunted delvers: "The Warrior and his army of old Yokuda claim the citadel of Hel Ra. Leave—and live. Trespass—and die. You have been warned." And again on the way to the stone bridge leading to the Citadel: "My soldiers of sand and steel will strip your flesh." After passing the bridge, an army of Anka-Ra is encountered, and the delvers must defeat it to reach the entrance to the Citadel. The entrance is guarded by another army of Anka-Ra, this time accompanied by four Anka-Ra War-Priests and five Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers. The tank must taunt the War-Priests, along with other Anka-Ra, and subjugate them to crowd control abilities to more easily neutralize them. Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers have a deadly fire ability which can be interrupted, and melee damage-dealers should keep an eye out for this moment. After the army is defeated, the gates are opened, and from them emerges the first boss of the trial. Ra Kotu Ra Kotu is an air atronach of enormous size, and is accompanied by two War-Priests and a Destroyer. The tank should taunt Ra Kotu in a manner avoiding sweep attacks against other delvers, but not with his back towards the Citadel, as they must be healed. Healers should prioritize damage-mitigating abilities such as Solar Prison, Ring of Preservation, and Barrier. During the fight, Gusts will spawn, an ability of Ra Kotu, and will target delvers randomly. Damage-dealers and healers should avoid these Gusts. Ra Kotu has a power attack which can be blocked by the tank. On veteran difficulty, this attack can be fatal, as it deals upwards of fifty-thousand damage (50K). Ra Kotu uses "Six Sword Assault," where it throws four swords in a diagonal attack, which come back to it. If this attack hits a delver twice, it can prove fatal, but can be avoided by standing far away from Ra Kotu and dodging appropriately. When Ra Kotu reaches 30% in health, it will begin a periodic spin attack, and the tank must slowly avoid it while melee damage-dealers must stay away and adapt ranged combat. Alternatively, if the tanker is strong or experienced enough, they may utilize blocking and stand still, disallowing Ra Kotu any movement with the attack and therefore protecting the other delvers which may come to harm. After Ra Kotu is defeated, the delvers must split up before continuing the trial, as there are now two gates that are open—southeastern, and north—western (right and left). The tank, a healer, and four damage-dealers travel through the southeastern gate, while the remaining healer and five damage-dealers, or the secondary tank instead of a damage dealer, travel through the other. It is advised for the damage dealers that deal the most damage and the best healer to follow into the southeastern gate. The southeastern group encounters three locked portcullis that must be opened up by the other group in the battlements. The first portcullis that must be passed after the entrance, where in it, oil is spilt in area-of-effect damage, and hordes of Anka-Ra warriors will descend from the gates, and will keep doing so until the portcullis is opened. The next portcullis introduces Gargoyles, exploiting their ability to petrify delvers in a cone attack, and smashing the ground nine times with periodically-increasing damage. The northwestern group climbs to the battlements on which various catapults and ballistae are located, meeting various Anka-Ra and Gargoyles near these siege weapons. The group will also encounter levers on the battlements, indicated by purple lanterns and a few deceased Undaunted lying near them. They are used to open the portcullis of the other group, and it is crucial for them to use these levers for the assault to carry on. Yokeda Rok'dun Before Yokeda Rok'dun appears, he will cry out an order; "Unleash our Ra Gada against the intruders! Crush them as we did the Nedes of old!," and subsequently the southeastern group must defeat, in order, the first wave, the second wave, and the third and final wave. The first wave is composed of an Anka-Ra War-Priest, and and two pockets composed of one Anka-Ra warriors and two welwae each, coming from the edges of the arena, emerging from sandy tombs. The next wave is composed of two pockets of Anka-Ra Destroyers leading two armored welwae each. The third and final wave is composed of a horde of welwae, both armored and unarmored, several Anka-Ra archers and two Anka-Ra Flame-Shapers. After these waves are defeated, Yokeda Rok'dun emerges, accompanied by two Enraging Welwa. Yokeda Rok'dun will revive these welwa whenever they are defeated, so the focus of this fight should be solely on Rok'dun, and the tank should keep them away from Rok'dun and damage-dealers' area-of-effect abilities, as when they die, they multiply. When enough time has passed, the Enraging Welwa will enlarge and their damage will be increased, and the tank must bring them to Rok'dun so they can be killed. During the battle, Yokeda Rok'dun will create a small pillar of flame that spreads out in multiple directions, dealing high amounts of flame damage to anyone caught in it, so vampires should be wary. This attack is distance-sensitive, and is directed at a randomly-selected delver, meaning if the delvers are spread out more, this ability should not be dangerous. Yokeda Kai Yokeda Kai is an Anka-Ra Flame-Shaper who, like Rok'dun, emerges from a gate after various enemies have been defeated. Yokeda Kai has the ability to clone himself into four Flame-Shapers. The real Yokeda Kai retains his damage reduction and resistances, while the clones do not, and so die faster. This ability is periodic, and depending upon how fast Kai is dealt with, may be initiated many times. Due to Yokeda Kai being a Flame-Shaper, he retains the ability of one, and so must be interrupted along with his clones. During the battle a meteor may hit a random delver at any point in time, and so its area-of-effect must be avoided to not be killed. As the trial is bugged, the meteor would be spawned in double, making it the most dangerous ability in the trial. Kai will use another area-of-effect attack involving flames on the ground, indicated by him charging his staff. This attack is fatal if not avoided in time. The roles of the delvers here is for each to assign themselves to Kai's clones and interrupt and defeat them in time. The healer is very important in this fight, as many of Kai's abilities deal high amounts of damage, and the damage dealers must be experienced enough to deal with Kai quickly. After these battles, both groups open their respective gates to the next section and reunite, but must now face a great army of Anka-Ra and two Gargoyles, along with pairs of War-Priests, Flame-Shapers, and Destroyers. Each of these enemies are guarding the stairs leading to the Hall of the Warrior, the delvers' final destination. On the opposite side of these stairs is a War-Priest guarding a Yokudan warhorn which, if blown in veteran difficulty, grants the delvers an achievement. However, it will alert the entire army on the delvers, initiating combat in an uncomfortable manner. Healers must use ultimate abilities to deal with the enemies, and the tank must taunt the Gargoyles, War-Priests and Destroyers, prioritizing in this order. It is very difficult to juggle this amount of enemies, and so the tank must be extremely wary of not letting the gargoyles loose, lest the group will suffer the consequences. Damage-dealers must again be wary of the Flame-Shapers and their ability. When the army is defeated, the delvers must enter the Hall of the Warrior. The Celestial Warrior Here, the delvers travel through a cave tunnel, meeting on the way the Undaunted who came before, one of which is still clinging to life. The delvers then enter the Hall itself. In the hall, there are two statues that create circles, the right one from the Warrior increasing damage output, while the left one increasing health recovery. Due to the presence of two healers, the right circle is made more lucrative for use. "The Shehai of a first rank Ansei sank Yokuda. This Warrior's Shehai is beyond first rank." Prior to combat with the Celestial Warrior, the delvers can destroy Hel Ra Statues in the Hall to invoke the Warrior's wrath and make the fight more difficult, thereby gaining an achievement; "Hel Ra Citadel Difficult Mode," yet this endeavor is recommended to be attempted under a secondary tank in order to increase the group's survivability. The Statues are exclusive to the Veteran version of the delve. The Celestial Warrior is a fearsome opponent and masterful fighter, and has several abilities in his arsenal. He will make a quote about most abilities while attacking. At the end of the battle, with the Celestial Warrior defeated, he turns into dust and encounters the Thief, and, depending on completion of the other two trials in Craglorn, Sanctum Ophidia and Aetherian Archive, the following dialogue may differ and include the Celestial Mage. ;If only Hel Ra Citadel was completed The Warrior: '"The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. My sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. We will stop him, not murder him." The Warrior: "All talk and no action. Fall in behind me. The Serpent will learn his lesson." ;If completed Aetherian Archive The Warrior: "My eyes are finally clear. My sword will claim the Serpent's neck." The Thief: "The Serpent belongs in the natural order. The three of us will contain him, not end him." The Mage: "Then we should return him to his Apex Stone. And seal it properly. Thrice—if we have to." The Warrior: "To the Serpent's Stone, then. Fall in behind me. The snake will learn his lesson." ;If completed Sanctum Ophidia The Warrior: "My mind is free of the Serpent's thrall. My sword hungers for his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Stone. Now, come. There is still the Mage to free from his influence." The Warrior: "That is hearty work—for a Thief. Fall in behind me. I will lead us to glory." ;If completed all trials The Warrior: "The Serpent no longer clouds my mind. Eyes clear, my sword will claim his neck." The Thief: "The Serpent has been confined to his Apex Stone, and the natural order is restored. But his attention will turn elsewhere. We should depart." The Warrior: "Surprisingly efficient. For a Thief and a Mage. Fall in line behind me. I will take charge from here." The Mage: "How gracious of you." Mindil the Untested and Kailstig the Axe then meet the delvers once more. Mindil will give the reward for defeating the Celestial Warrior if the quest was not done for a week, Kailstig if the quest was done. The Hall itself is left in ruins. Gallery Hel Ra Citadel concept.jpg|Hel Ra Citadel concept artwork Hel Ra Citadel 2.jpg|Hel Ra Citadel from a distance ESO Hel Ra Citadel Map 2.png|Map of the Entrance Chamber Hel Ra Citadel III.jpg|Map of the Hall of the Warrior Rewards *Sets unique to the dungeon: Destructive Mage, Poisonous Serpent and Berserking Warrior. *Sets found in the Craglorn trials: Infalliable Mage, Vicious Serpent, Eternal Warrior. *Undaunted trophies of Ra Kotu, the head of the atronach as a trophy if completed the normal version, and a bronze bust if completed the veteran version. *''If Veteran:'' Undaunted Plunder, worth four-thousand Gold per piece from each boss, and Legendary-quality jewelry acquired from the final boss. Updates *Update 1: Hel Ra Citadel opened up to the public after testing in the Player Test Server.Patch Notes v1.1.2 *Update 3: Healing abilities will no longer target statues in Hel Ra Citadel.Update 3 Patch Notes Achievements The following achievements can be obtained from this trial: Trivia *Before completing Hel Ra Citadel, the location text is, "Assault the mountain stronghold of the Celestial Warrior." After completing the trial, it is, "You defeated the Celestial Warrior." Bugs * Yokeda Kai and Rok'dun: if the group of delvers fighting Yokeda Kai is defeated, Yokeda Kai will despawn and force the group to follow after the group fighting Yokeda Rok'dun. This is true in reverse, if Rok'dun defeats the group and subsequently despawns, but as this happens less often, it is not as known of an issue within the community. If both groups lose to their respective bosses, the trial will have to be reset. * During Yokeda Kai's fight, an exploit exists whereby Yokeda Kai's AI mapping, if fought for a long enough period of time, will eventually break and render him completely immobile and unable to attack delvers. It is unknown for how long Yokeda Kai has to be fought or if it is a time-sensitive exploit. Appearances * ru:Цитадель Хель Ра Category:Online: Craglorn Locations Category:Online: Trials